The Flawless Plan
First story by Nightslayer, DO NOT EDIT OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR HOUSE. Prologue Thunder roared across the sky and rain drizzled into the ground. Boa flew across the sky, following her companion, Vine, towards a large castle. Boa knew the day would come, the day that she would probably die fighting the hybrids of the castle. Hybrids are dangerous creatures...don't let them get in your way. ''Boa's mind was racing: how would she get there without dying? Will everyone she knew forget her? Her thoughts were destroyed when a large roar filled the sky. Boa's heart skipped a beat. Eider. It was Eider's battle cry. He was already fighting the Hybrid King, Coelacanth, the Sky/Sea hybrid. Boa then saw the scene: Eider breathing out his frost breath and venom at Coelacanth's face, making the king scream out in pain. The king clawed at his face, struggling to stop the burning and frostbite setting in. "You're weak," Eider growled. "I thought you were strong. I thought wrong." "You can't do this, RainWing," the Hybrid King snarled. Eider suddenly grabbed a spear from the ground and aimed at Coelacanth's heart, "I can do whatever the blaze I want. DIE!" The spear plummeted into the dragon's heart, blood going everywhere. The Sky/Sea didn't scream or cry out, he just stared. "W-why...you..." the King gasped. Coelacanth's body fell to the ground with a thud, his dying breath ending. The other Hybrids hollered out the new king's name: "King Eider! King Eider! King Eider!" Boa was amazed of how Eider did this, but why did he do it? Boa finally landed next to Eider, and Eider smiled at her. "See? I knew I could do it," Eider said. "everyone will be glad I did this..." Chapter 1 Cicada didn't know he was a hybrid until he was teased about it in school. He thought he was a normal NightWing, but he ended up having the frill of a RAINWING. He hated his RainWing blood to the core, he wanted it to go away, but he knows that would never happen. His father, Secrethunter, tries to make Cicada a proud and loyal dragon to his tribe in the Rain Forest where they lived, but it didn't seem to work as well as he planned. "Cicada," Secrethunter said, "it's time to get ready for hunting lessons." Cicada walked out of his room and followed his father out of the house where they lived. The Rain Forest was okay to Cicada, but with all the noise it made everyday, it bothered him. Cicada and his father continued to walk deeper into the raining forest until they saw more NightWings and a lead unusual SandWing. ''Where's the original teacher? He doesn't miss a day! ''Cicada didn't let his thoughts bother him when he finally sat down next to another NightWing. The NightWing stared at him, his eyes looking like he just stepped on a beetle and smashed it into pieces. Cicada sighed and looked up at the SandWing. She had stunning green eyes, no barbed tail, and golden scales. "Hello," she said, "I'm Sunny, your lead hunting teacher for Truthclaw, since he's sick today." The NightWings stared at one another and then looked up at Sunny. ''Weird...does she look familiar? ''He wondered as he stared at the weird SandWing. "Okay, who wants to go hunting today? I do! Does anyone else want to?" "I guess I do," Cicada whispered. ''I don't! ''One of the NightWing's thoughts boomed into Cicada's mind. Cicada clawed at his head, he forgot he was a mind reader! "Okay! Lets go!" Sunny said as she lead the NightWings deeper into the forest. Cicada sighed and followed Sunny into the forest's mouth, wondering how he would get out of this. Chapter 2 "Come on, Frill-Face, the prey wont hunt itself you know!" Cicada rumbled a growl as one of the male NightWings yelled at him to hurry up. Cicada was a slow walker, because he doesn't like walking. He enjoys running because it gets his anger out and helps him calm down when frustrated. "Frill-Face! Come on!" "I'M TRYING!!!" Cicada snapped. The other NightWings laughed and giggled when Cicada snapped at that NightWing. He didn't care, the NightWing deserved it. "Dang, you didn't have to yell," the NightWing said, "I was just trying to help." "Well, I don't need help," Cicada grumbled. "Okay then." The NightWing walked up to him and followed wherever Sunny was taking them. Sunny came to a stop; everyone froze for a second. "Okay," she said, "we're going into groups of two. Okay, everyone listen carefully for your name." As she gathered the NightWings into groups, Cicada was deep in thought, clearing every dragon's mind away from his, thinking about raindrops. He thought about when he was a dragonet and was scared of thunderstorms and his mother, Tapok, sang him a song about thinking about something happy. He missed his mother very badly, even though she was in a better place now. "Cicada, Flashcry, you'll be partners." Sunny's voice broke his thoughts and jerked his head towards Sunny. "All right! Come on, Frill-Face!" Flashcry said as he walked off into the forest. ''Not him...anybody BUT him... ''Cicada walked with Flashcry as he looked around for any prey. "Sunny says we shouldn't hunt for sloths," Flashcry said, his eyes beaming. "I knew that," Cicada grumbled. "we weren't able to do that anyway after that NightWing ate Exquisite's pets." "Oh I heard that one! Did you know that it was my BROTHER that did that? He got yelled at for it." "I see..." Cicada felt like it was taking forever, but he heard some bushes rustle in the distance. "Did you hear that?" Flashcry whispered. "Yep, I did," Cicada whispered back. The prey was an Okapi, on of Cicada's favorite prey. ''All right! ''Cicada crouched down and stalked the Okapi and tried not to make a sound. He suddenly leaped onto the Okapi's back, making the prey cry out. Cicada quickly bit down onto the prey's neck and it was all over. "Whoa!" Flashcry shouted, "That was awesome! Wait til Sunny finds out! She'll be proud of you!" Cicada picked up his Okapi and walked to Sunny's retrieve spot. Once he got there, Sunny's eyes widened. "Great job, Cicada!" She joyfully said. "How did you do that?" "Well," Cicada said, "I crouched down and stalked it for a bit and then pounced and snapped its neck with my jaws." "Oh," Sunny said, "that's...amazing!" "You bet!" Flashcry had caught up with Cicada with a baby Capybara in his jaws. "Well done, Flashcry," Sunny said. Cicada set his prey down in the prey pile and joined Flashcry on another hunt. "Wow! Frilly actually caught something!" A NightWing teased. "Yeah, bet he'll fail this time, ha ha ha!" another said. "Hey, you guys knock it off!" Sunny growled. The two NightWings left the pile and entered deeper into the forest. Cicada dug his claws into the ground and was close to crying. "You alright, Cicada?" Flashcry asked. ''Dang, those pesky NightWings! They will pay for what they did... Cicada clawed at his head again, trying to get Flashcry's mind out of his. "I'm fine," Cicada whispered. "Don't listen to them," Flashcry said, "they're just jealous that you're better than them." The purple NightWing smiled, and Cicada smiled back a little. "I like your tear-drop eyes," Flashcry said, "are you a mind reader?" Cicada hesitated, but said, "Yes," "That's awesome! What am I thinking?" Cicada and Flashcry talked and laughed until the sun was at its highest. Chapter 3 Nighttime came quicker than it should, Cicada walked slowly back to his house, grumbling something under his breath. His father wasn't home, so he was free to do whatever he wanted. He walked into his house and went straight to his room and lied on his bed. He fell into a deep sleep after twenty minutes of thinking about his past. ********************************* "Cicada!" His father's voice made him jerk out from under the covers and jump out of bed. His father was poking his head at the entrance of the room. "There you are," he said. "how was hunting?" "Good," Cicada sighed. "I saw the Okapi," his father said. "great job on that. Could you help me with something?" Cicada sighed, "Sure," he said. Secrethunter walked out of the room and Cicada followed. He noticed his father was more bigger than he was, about six inches taller. He might become as big as Morrowseer. ''Cicada's brain echoed. They walked out the back door and into a large pasture. ''Here we go...off to teach my son how to farm. ''Cicada clawed at his head as his father's thoughts boomed into his head. "This, Cicada," Secrethunter said proudly. "is my farm. I just built it a few weeks ago and I kept it a secret until now." He looked at Cicada, his eyes sparkling. "You'll be helping me out for a while," he said, "this will only take a bit before you head back to your nap." Cicada felt like banging his head into a tree. ''A farmer? Are you kidding?! I can't be that! He sighed and followed his father over to the first crop field. Secrethunter dropped a pack of seeds and set it over to Cicada. "Those are wheat seeds," he explained. "when these grow up, you make them into bread. I want you to plant about five to seven seeds in each hole." Cicada placed the seeds into the holes carefully, trying not to mess up. Suddenly, a roar shook the ground, and a white flash whipped past him, breathing frost breath onto Secrethunter. "Father!!!" Cicada cried. Secrethunter fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Cicada rushed to his father, but was stopped by a white RainWing. "Don't get to close, NightWing," he hissed. "Your father's FINE." Cicada breathed fire into the RainWing's face, making the RainWing jump and run off. "Father..." Cicada's voice was cracking hard, and tears were about to flow. "Ci...cada..." Secrethunter gasped. "Father...don't die!" Cicada cried out. "I'm...so sorry...listen to me....now...become a loyal solider..." he looked up and put his head on Cicada's. "for me...for your mother..." Secrethunter's breath faded, and he was gone. Cicada's tears flew harder. "FATHER!!! NO!!" Cicada roared. "DON'T GO!!!" Cicada held his father's lifeless body, sobbing hard. "Don't go..." Cicada lied next to his father, remembering the moments he had done with him. "Cicada?" Cicada jerked his head to see Flashcry, covered in blood and scratches. "Oh moons...he got him too?" Cicada just let his tears fall onto the ground. "I'm so...." Flashcry hugged Cicada and started to sob. Cicada held him and sobbed with him as new rain began to fall and thunder roared. Chapter 4 Three weeks after the death of Secrethunter. Cicada had to take care of the house alone, without anyone he knew. He didn't have any brothers or sisters, he didn't know if he had any relatives in the Rain Forest, and he didn't want to be alone. Cicada sat near Secrethunter's grave, feeling like he had failed him. Flashcry sat next to him, looking at the tombstone. "I'm sorry," Flashcry said, "he must have been a great father." Cicada sighed, "I know," he said. "Hey, I didn't know my parents," Flashcry said, "my aunt and uncle had to take care of me and my brother." "That's...sad." "I know," said Flashcry, "it's tough not being able to see your parents." Cicada sighed and looked up at the sky. Cloudy as always... ''Cicada's mind echoed. "Didn't your father tell you to become a solider?" Flashcry asked. Cicada turned his head to Flashcry and nodded. "I know a guy that can teach you how," Flashcry said. "Come on, follow me." Flashcry leaped into the sky. Cicada followed him as the clouds got darker and rain started to pour down. They flew for a bit, until they got to a large hut with lots of weapons and tools. ''A blacksmith? Are you kidding? ''Flashcry landed at the hut with a thud and Cicada landed as well. The hut was a little small, but it had a big roof. There was smoke coming out of a hole with hot embers flying out of the chimney, and the smoke was pitch black. "Hey, Alpine! I got a dragon who needs some weapons made!" Flashcry said. Suddenly, a large, black and white IceWing walked from behind the hut and towards Cicada and Flashcry. His eyes where pure ice, and his front talons had a black substance on them. "NightWing," he growled, "don't yell at me, I knew you were coming." "Sorry, Alpine," Flashcry said, "my friend needs some weapons made, he's planning on being a solider someday." Alpine glared at Cicada with his eyes glowing like snow. Cicada gulped. ''What kind of NightWing is THAT?! ''Alpine growled in his mind. Cicada clawed at his head again, hoping to block out the noises in the IceWing's head. "Mind reader...come with me." Chapter 5 The hut was small from the outside, but it was quite large for the inside. There was swords hung up on the wall, along with darts and arrows. There was an anvil set up next to a large stove-like thing, with tools set to the side. "Mind reader," Alpine said, "what kind of weapons do you need?" "Anything," Cicada said. Alpine exhaled and walked over to one of the weapons. He grabbed a short sword and brought it over to Cicada. "This," Alpine explained, "is a dagger. Perfect for cutting anyone's skin or any rope. I enchanted it to make it cut ANYTHING." "So, you're an animus," Cicada guessed. "Yes," Alpine said. "I enchant my weapons, but being careful not to over use it." Cicada looked amazed. "See?" Flashcry said. "He's really cool." "I think I need a few daggers," Cicada said. "but just a few." Alpine grabbed about seven daggers and handed them to Cicada. "You need a pack?" Alpine asked. "Yes, please," Cicada answered. Alpine grabbed a pack and put it on Cicada's back. He walked over to a corner and grabbed a sharp, short sword and took it to Cicada. "This is a Gladius," He said, "I enchanted this to become as sharp as possible, even when bent." He set the gladius into the pack and headed into a another corner and picked up some throwing knifes and put them into the pack. He then grabbed a bow and a sack of arrows. "This bow as enchanted to never break, and the arrows have special elements," Alpine explained, "the red arrows have fire, the blue has ice, the yellow has electricity, and the green has a random element. You'll never know which one, you'll have to guess when you shoot." He set the bow and arrows onto Cicada's back and exhaled though his mouth. "Whew, that's a lot for you, mind reader," He sighed. Flashcry wiped the sweat off of his head, "Is it getting hot in here or what?" he said. "That's normal, NightWing," Alpine said, "I'm not used to the cold." "Even though you're an IceWing?" Cicada said. "I'm half NightWing," Alpine said, "I have mostly NightWing blood and I'm NOT related to Darkstalker." Suddenly, a SandWing burst though the door of the hut. "Verbena! Stop doing that!" Alpine snarled. "Sorry," the SandWing said. "I need some-" The SandWing stared at Cicada, her eyes wide. "Uh, hello," she greeted. "I'm Verbena." Cicada was dazed for a second. "I'm Cicada," Cicada greeted. "All right, all right!" Alpine interrupted. "What is it that you need, Verbena?" "Oh!" Verbena said. "I need some money for the cafe." "Alright, give me a second." Alpine walked out of the hut and shut the door behind him. "So, Cicada," Verbena said, making Cicada jump a little. "how are you doing?" "Fine," Cicada said, blushing a bit. "I got the money, Verbena, my adopted daughter," Alpine said, walking into the hut. "Thanks, father," Verbena said, kissing him on the cheek. Verbena looked at Cicada and smiled. ''Her eyes are beautiful...like amber...or gold...am I falling for her? Chapter 6 About a few days after Cicada was accepted a solider to the Rain Forest, he could not stop thinking about Verbena. He loved the flower behind her ear, her gentle golden eyes, and her personality. He was always thinking about her, but the feeling was new. He had never felt this before, but why? "Hey, Frill-Face, you watching the sky or the ground?" Flashcry's voice made Cicada jerk his head to him. "Pfff, you should've seen the look on your face when you did that," Flashcry laughed. "It's not funny," Cicada said, trying not to smile. "Of course it was," Flashcry said, annoying Cicada enough for him to face-talon. Flashcry just giggled and went back to his usual thing. Cicada sighed and watched the forest. RainWings flying across the sky, RainWings lying in hammocks in the sunshine, RainWings enjoying a nice, fresh cup of apple juice or something from Fruit and Bites Cafe. His stomach rumbled a bit as he thought of the sweet, Mangoes he had for breakfast this morning. And the Banana Smoothie that Flashcry gave to him a few hours ago. Moons, I'm so hungry... "Cicada, you're on break," The voice startled Cicada and he jumped up to his feet. It was Jambu, the Prince of the RainWings and brother to Glory. Cicada nodded and walked over to Flashcry, who walked with him. "I got an idea," Flashcry said. "let's go to Rainbucks. I heard they got a new type of cookie and drink." "Really?" Cicada said. "Yeah," Flashcry said. Cicada muttered something and took off into the sky with Flashcry. *********************************** Rainbucks was packed. RainWings and NightWings were lined up, waiting for their order. Most of them were females, not many were males. The sign was tangled up with vines, and there was a beehive inside the R. "Whoa, this place is PACKED!" Flashcry shouted. "Packed enough to fill an entire castle, I believe!" Cicada chuckled a bit, remembering how his mother used to make jokes to cheer him up when he was sad. They walked into the cafe once it was no longer packed with squirming RainWings and NightWings waiting for their order. Flashcry went up to the counter and a pretty RainWing walked up to him. "Welcome back to Rainbucks, Flash," she said. "what would you like? The usual?" "Sure," Flashcry said. "and I would like one of those new cookies everyone was talking about." "You mean the Mango Chunk?" The RainWing said. "Yeah," Flashcry said. "And what about pretty boy here?" Cicada blushed mad when the RainWing said. Pretty boy?!? Who calls someone that now? ''"Er, a Mango smoothie, please," He said. "Okay, is that all?" The RainWing asked. "That would be all, Pomegranate," Flashcry replied. "All right, your order will be on the way soon~" Pomegranate walked over to her station and started working on the orders. Flashcry and Cicada sat down at the nearest table; Cicada was feeling very unconformable. Why did the RainWing call him "pretty boy"? Does she do that with every male she encounters? Minutes past and finally, their orders arrived. "One Vanilla Bean with whipped cream and Mango Chunk for Flashcry," Pomegranate said as she gave them their things. "and a Mango smoothie for Flashie's friend." "Thank you," Flashcry said, dipping his head. "No problem, Flash," Pomegranate said as she walked away happily. "Does she always call you Flash and Flashie?" Cicada asked Flashcry. "Yeah," Flashcry answered. "she's always cheerful to everyone. But here's the best part: she's a major flirt." Cicada's eyes widened. ''No wonder she called me "pretty boy"... ''Cicada sipped his smoothie quietly as Flashcry ate his cookie. "Oooo, it is good!" Flashcry said. "Want some?" "No thanks," Cicada said. Flashcry shrugged and ate the rest of the cookie. Suddenly, a familiar SandWing walked into the cafe. "Verbena! You made it!" Cicada's heart started beating a million miles an hour. It was the SandWing he was thinking about. "I'm sorry it took so long," Verbena said, "Alpine was struggling to find something and I had to help him. Luckily he found it." "That's good," Flashcry said chuckling a bit. Verbena sat next to Cicada, making Cicada blush a bit. "So," Verbena began. "how was everyone?" "We're doing great!" Flashcry said. "Cicada's now a solider for the Rain Forest!" "Oh, congratulations, Cicada!" Verbena said patting Cicada on the back. "Thanks," Cicada said, blushing a bit. "You're welcome," Verbena said. "it's not often that soldiers are added to this Kingdom." "That's...kind of odd," Cicada said. "Yeah, one day, I want to be working at a cafe like this." "Really?" "Yep! I've always LOVED cafes." Suddenly, Pomegranate came in and set down a pink shake. "There you go," she said. "one strawberry shake for the SandWing." Pomegranate looked at Cicada and winked at him. "Oooooo, someone likes you, Cicada!" Flashcry teased. "Pffft, my goodness, Flashie!" Pomegranate giggled. She walked away as Cicadas' whole face was red like a SkyWing's scales. "Don't worry," Flashcry said. "She's about 13 years! She's to young for you!" "Yeah, thanks for telling me," Cicada said. Cicada took another sip from his smoothie. Thunder started to rumble across the sky, startling the dragons inside the cafe. "A storm's coming," Flashcry said. "let's go to Cicada's place and stay the night!" Cicada felt like saying no, but he didn't say anything. "That's not a bad idea," Verbena said. "I'll guide you there," Cicada said as he got up and walked away. The three dragons took off into the sky as more thunder rumbled in the sky and rain fell hard. Chapter 7 The storm picked up as the day went on. Cicada's house was just under the trees, so there was raindrops dripping onto the roof from the large leaves. Verbena was looking for a drink from the fridge, Flashcry was lying like a lump on the floor, and Cicada was helping Verbena. "So, the water on the side and the soda is in the back. Am I right on that?" Verbena said. "Yes," Cicada said. "My father said to put it in the back so it cools quicker." Cicada looked like he was stupid. "Or, that's what he thinks." "Pfff, you're funny," Verbena laughed. Cicada blushed a little. Verbena grabbed a bottle of soda and walked over to the couch. Cicada followed and sat next to her. Flashcry quickly sat up and sat down next to Cicada. "Where did you get the soda?" He asked. "I found it in the fridge," Verbena said. "All right!" Flashcry raced over to the fridge, grabbed a soda, and got back onto the couch. "So," Flashcry began. "What's new?" "Nothing much," Verbena said. "Alpine is working on a new type of sword. He said that it has to be VERY sharp." "Oh, cool!" Flashcry said. "What about you, Cicada?" Verbena asked Cicada. Cicada hesitated for a second. "Well," he began. "my father died a few weeks ago." Verbena's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry," she said. "My mother and father died when I was two. I never knew them much, but they were great parents, anyways." Cicada's heart dropped. ''Someone similar to me... Verbena put her talon onto Cicada's, and held it. Cicada blushed madly, his face growing red. Awww...he's blushing! ''Flashcry's mind echoed. Cicada clawed at his mind, and Verbena giggled. "Typical mind readers," she said. "you're not used to it, are you?" "No," Cicada said. "I just don't like it." "Awww, you must be tired of it." "I like the power, but I hate it when I get other dragon's minds into mine." "Oh, I see," Verbena said. Many minutes later, a loud noise filled the forest. Cicada recognized the noise. It was the white RainWing. Cicada leaped onto his feet and raced out the door. "Where you going?!" "Hey, come back!" Cicada ignored his friends and took off into the sky, looking for the RainWing. He finally found him fighting a innocent young RainWing. "Give me your gold, you pheasant!" The RainWing growled. "No! Mamma said I can't give strangers money!" the dragonet whimpered. "Your mamma is a twit!" The RainWing spat. "NOW GIVE ME YOUR GOLD!" The RainWing swiped at the dragonet, cutting its face. The dragonet cried out and gold coins spilled on the ground. "You leave him alone!" Cicada roared. The RainWing jerked his head around. "You," he growled. "the one who almost burnt my face off. I've been looking forward to beat your tail." "All you be doing is beating a log to death," Cicada growled. "Lets see if I can fix you!" The RainWing reared his head back, but Cicada was quicker. He grabbed one of his daggers and sliced some of the leg of the RainWing. The RainWing screamed and shot venom, but missed. Cicada loaded his bow and fired a green arrow. The arrow hit the RainWing, and burst into flames. The RainWing screamed and leaped into a nearby lake. The RainWing then leaped out and tackled Cicada, his mouth wide open. He pinned Cicada down and his mouth grew cold. Cicada grabbed another dagger and stabbed the RainWing on the shoulder, making the RainWing holler in pain. The RainWing got off of Cicada, stumbling and struggling to stay up. "EIDER!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" the RainWing roared. Cicada, full of cuts and bruises, was alive. "Imma get you, NightWing," the RainWing, now known as Eider, growled. He took off into the sky, with the dagger still in his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Cicada asked the dragonet. "I'm okay," the dragonet replied. "that was awesome! You beat him!" "I did, I'm surprised to do so," Cicada said. "I'm going to tell Mamma everything!" the dragonet squealed. "She's going to call you a hero!" "And a hero he is!" Cicada turned his head to see Flashcry and Verbena, right at the edge of the lake. "That...was amazing!" Verbena cried. "You defeated someone older than you!" Flashcry said, patting Cicada on the back. "I'm proud of you!" Cicada smiled. ''If only Mother and Father where here to congratulate me... Chapter 8'' '' The next day, Cicada got a letter from the Queen. It wrote: Cicada, I'm quite surprised that you actually saved the Rain Forest from Eider, the King of Hybrids. He is a ruthless leader, but still you managed to defeat him. I want you to come to the Royal Tree House for a reward for such bravery. From, Queen Glory Cicada'' was excited. He took off into the sky and towards the Royal Tree House. It was a long flight, but he made it. Verbena, Flashcry, Pomegranate, and the dragonet was waiting for him. "You made it! You made it!" the dragonet squeaked. "Calm down, little one," the dragonet's mother said. "The queen is waiting for you," Flashcry said. Cicada walked into the Tree House. Queen Glory was wearing her best flower crown and a pretty dress, and she had a lovely vine-weaved necklace on her. Cicada bowed down to the Queen, hoping he was getting the bowing right. "I'm glad you came, Lord Cicada," the Queen said. ''Lord??? ''Cicada got confused, but he didn't think much of it. "You defeated Eider and saved the Rain Forest once and for all. But, we are still concerned that he will come back, but that doesn't matter." Glory sat up and walked towards Cicada. She brought out a necklace with a sharp quartz on it and placed it around Cicada's neck. "From now on, we will call you 'Lord Cicada'." The RainWings and NightWings cheered on Cicada. "Lord Cicada! Lord Cicada! Lord Cicada!" Cicada felt like we was going to cry. He was going to be respected, like he always wanted to. "Congrats, Cicada!" Flashcry said patting Cicada on the back. "We're proud of you," Verbena said. Cicada hugged both of his friends, shedding a tear. ''I can't believe this is happening...I thought I would never be respected. I now have- ''His thoughts were shattered when a voice cried out. "Help! My sister! She's been kidnapped!" The RainWings and NightWings gathered outside to see a lone MudWing, flying helplessly in the sky. She suddenly crashed into the ground by a powerful force. "Nice one, Boa!" The dragon that hit the MudWing was a RainWing with two colors: pink and yellow. The other one was an Ice/Sky with only white wings. Cicada raced to the MudWings' side, trying to be faster than the other dragons. Cicada blocked the other dragon's way. "What does this guy want?" The Ice/Sky hissed. "Leave the MudWing alone!" Cicada roared. "Come on," Boa growled. "we need her." "You're trying to kill her!" "No we're no- OH FORGET IT! Come on, Falcon, we're outta here." "But, Boa-" "LET'S GO!!" Falcon stood there with his mouth open, but followed Boa out of the Rain Forest. Cicada looked at the MudWing, who looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. "My leg," the MudWing whimpered. "it hurts." "We'll get you to a healer, just come with us." ****************************************** The healers wrapped up the MudWing's right rear leg in bandages made from cobwebs and silk, which stung the MudWing a little. "Ow!" she whined. "Sorry, it's gonna do that," the healer said. The healer then finished. "I'll be right back with some pain medication," he said as he walked out the door. Cicada watched the MudWing as she slowly got up, trying not to hurt her leg. "Ow ow ow ow ow," she whined again. Cicada helped her up, feeling like she needed it. "Thanks," she said. "You're welcome, happy to help," Cicada said. "What's your name?" the MudWing asked. "Cicada," he replied. "LORD Cicada to the RainWings and NightWings. But my friends call me Cicada." The MudWing looked interested. "I'm Nutmeg," the MudWing said. "That's a nice name," Flashcry said as he walked in. He had a milkshake in his talons, and was sipping away at it. "Who are you?" Nutmeg asked Flashcry. "Me?" he said. "Oh, I'm Flashcry." "I like your name, Flashcry," Nutmeg said. "Thanks! My aunt gave me the name." "That's so nice of her." "I know, I'm amazing!" Nutmeg and Flashcry chatted for a bit, until Nutmeg came up with a good question. "Did any of you have any siblings?" Flashcry and Cicada stared at each other. Flashcry was the first to speak, "Well, I have one brother and two sisters, but they don't talk to me as much as they used to." "What about you?" Nutmeg asked Cicada. "I did not," Cicada replied. "My parents were to lazy to get me one. Besides, they're both gone." "I'm so sorry." "Yeah, it's sad." "What about you?" Flashcry asked Nutmeg. "Do you have any siblings? Of course you do, since MudWings have a LOT of sibs!" Nutmeg stared for a minute, but managed to speak. "I have three brothers and one sister," she said. "but my sister was kidnapped." Cicada looked like he was going to explode. "By who?" Flashcry asked. Nutmeg, with tears in her eyes said, "King Eider." Chapter 9 Cicada's heart felt like a stone. ''I knew it... ''"Do you know where he went?" Flashcry asked Nutmeg. "I think he went north," Nutmeg explained. "but I'm not sure." Flashcry and Cicada were speechless. They knew where he went, but where was he going? Suddenly, Verbena landed at the entrance of the healer's house. "Is she okay?" Verbena asked. "She's fine," Flashcry said. Nutmeg was a bit curious about Verbena. She tried to get up and walk, but stumbled and fell. "Ow, still can't walk," she whimpered. "Try not to walk for a bit, okay, Nutmeg?" Flashcry said. "Okay," Nutmeg said as she lied down. The healer came back with some pain medications and water. "Take these," he said handing Nutmeg the pills. Nutmeg took the pills and sighed. She fell asleep a few moments later. Flashcry lied down next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. ''I hope she'll be okay. I think she'll be okay, I hope...but what if...no...that won't happen... ''Cicada didn't claw at his head this time, he wanted to know what was going on inside Flashcry's mind. Then, his head started to hurt, and Flashcry's future came to life. ''Flashcry fighting other MudWings, with Nutmeg standing behind him. Flashcry and Nutmeg standing side by side with unusual-looking Eggs Hybrid Night/Mud dragons playing with each other while Flashcry and Nutmeg where leaning on each other "Cicada?" Verbena's voice startled Cicada, making him jump out of his scales. "Oh, sorry!" Verbena said. "Are you okay? You've been sitting over them for about thirty minutes!" Cicada's eyes widened. "Oh, was I?" Cicada said. "You've been watching them for...wait...are you a...?" A what? A future teller? A mind reader? "Yes, I am a future teller," Cicada said. Verbena's eyes dilated. "Thats...REALLY COOL!" Verbena cried. "What did you see?" Cicada felt like he was going to bite himself, but managed to speak. "I saw Flashcry fighting some MudWings," he said. "What else?" Verbena asked. "He had dragonets with Nutmeg." "Awww! That's so cute!" "What's so cute?" Flashcry's voice made them both turn their heads towards Flashcry. "We were talking-" Cicada silenced Verbena with a talon on her mouth. "If you looked inside my mind, that's fine," Flashcry said. "I won't get mad." Cicada felt like he was going to yell at him. "I'm a future teller," he said. Flashcry's eyes widened. "Oh, that's...odd," Flashcry murmured. "never seen one of those before. But, oh well." Flashcry went back to sleep and was out in three seconds. "How are we going to get Nutmeg's sister back?" Verbena asked Cicada. "I don't know," Cicada replied. They thought for a bit, until, "I got it!" Verbena cried. "We can get a dragon that works for Eider and ask him where Eider is!" "Do you think that's going to be hard?" Cicada asked. "Maybe," Verbena said. "but it's worth a shot." "We'll plan it in a few days," Cicada explained. "then we'll move out." Chapter 10 The dawn light came in as the rain had stopped falling from the darkest clouds. The birds started chirping, the drops of water dripped, and the noises of animals echoed through the forest. Cicada woke up as the sun hit his face with a bright light, making him growl lightly. He hated the sun, he always thought it was evil, but he learned that it makes the plants grow and give energy to them. But still, it was still evil to his eyes. He slowly got up, muttering something under his breath as his bones cracked for movement. As he walked outside, the wetness of the wood made his feet feel warm. He looked up into the sky, looking at the leaves as they dripped rain water and blew in the wind. "Up already?" Verbena's voice made Cicada jump out of his scales. "Er, yeah," he muttered. Verbena giggled a bit. "Well, good morning!" she said as she went back inside the healer's tree house. Cicada followed her inside. Flashcry was just waking up as the sun was close to his and Nutmeg's eyes. "Mmmph, what's going- oh, hey Cicada," Flashcry stretched as Nutmeg slowly got up. "Is your leg doing okay?" Cicada asked Nutmeg. "Hurts, but I'm still able to walk," Nutmeg replied. She walked around the tree house, testing if her leg was still able to move; it was doing just as fine. Flashcry yawned. "So," Flashcry said as he drunk some water. "what's the catch?" "We're going to find Nutmeg's sister," Cicada said. Flashcry spat out his water and made one of the patients wet. "WHAT?! How are we going to do that?!" "By asking one of the dragons that work for Eider," Verbena explained. "we'll ask he or she where he is and they'll guide us there. Won't be easy, but I think it'll work." Nutmeg walked over to the group. "How are we going to find a dragon who works for him?" Nutmeg asked. "We find one," Cicada said. **************************************** Cicada had never been out of the Rain Forest before, but he had to take advantage. Verbena was in the lead, Flashcry on the right, Cicada was on the left, and Nutmeg was in between them. It felt nice having to fly, with the wind in your face and cool air rushing through you. Flashcry was loving every second of it, doing flips in the air every twenty seconds. Verbena was trying to keep her flower steady in between her ear, trying not to drop it. Nutmeg seemed to be relived to finally fly. Cicada looked down at the ground, the Rain Forest seemed small to him when he was in the air, and the dragons below looked like tiny ants on logs. Suddenly, the Rain Forest was gone, and there was only mountains. One of them was Jade Mountain, where Cicada went when he was young, like about seven or eight. "There's Jade Mountain!" Flashcry cried. "That's where Jade Mountain Academy started!" "Yeah," Verbena said. "I've never been, but it seems like a good place." They continued to fly across the mountains and hills, until a burst of heat hit them. Cicada almost fell out of the sky as the heat hit him. There was sand. Sand everywhere. "What is this place?" Cicada said. "Oh, this is my home! The Sand Kingdom!" The Sand Kingdom was a familiar name, but he didn't imagine it like this. SandWings where flying past the group, giving them weird looks, especially to Cicada. Cicada ignored their looks and flew on with the group. They all landed at a village, which was full of SandWings. "This is Dewsbury," Verbena said. "This is where I was born. Of course, SandWing eggs are kept it sand, so that's where I was born, you know what I mean?" Flashcry chuckled a bit, but the rest didn't get it. "I know a dragon who has a few dragons that have worked for evil dragons like Scarlet or Blister," Verbena explained as she walked across the town. "What's his name?" Cicada asked. "His name is Smolder," Verbena replied. "Oooooo! I've heard of him!" Flashcry said. "I heard he has a scavenger named Flower, but I don't know if that's true." "It is," Verbena said. "she's still with him, even though she was one of the scavengers that killed Oasis." They walked for a little bit, for what seemed like hours, until they got to a large prison. There was a SandWing with pale scales and black diamonds across his neck to tail. "Smolder!" Verbena shouted, waving a talon. The SandWing, known as Smolder, turned his head to the group and walked over to them. "Verbena," he said. "what brings you-" He looked at the other dragons. "Friends, I presume?" "Yes," Verbena said. "This is Flashcry, Nutmeg, and Cicada." "Please, call me Lord Cicada," Cicada said. "Is that what the RainWings call you?" Smolder asked. "Yes." "Very well. What brings you here?" Verbena cleared her throat. "We were wondering if you had some dragons that worked for King Eider." Smolder had some fear in his eyes, but faded away. "I have some," he said, is voice shaking. "follow me." Chapter 11 The prison was large and rocky. There was plenty of dragons inside the cells, most of them had one or two dragons, one of them had three. Smolder lead the group to a very large cell (the biggest one) that had about four dragons: three of them being normal dragons, one of them being a hybrid. The hybrid was a Sand/Sea, with gills and a barbed tail. She had no webs, but had a SandWing mane. She looked up at Smolder and the others, her eyes glowing in the light. She's young... Cicada had never seen such a small hybrid; why was that? "Uh, hello," Verbena said. "are you working for Eider?" The Sand/Sea didn't respond, only a whimper came out. "You know," Verbena explained. "the king of the Hybrids? A Rain/Ice?" The Sand/Sea got up and limped over to the group. "I know....him well," The Sand/Sea said. "but...why did you...ask?" "We heard that he kidnapped someone's sister, do you know where he took her?" The Sand/Sea hesitated. ''Moons, should I tell them? ''The Sand/Sea's mind echoed. She lifted her head up and spoke quietly. "North of the Sky Kingdom, find the white castle on the right, that's where he is." "Thank you," Verbena said. Smolder didn't look to good, but Cicada thought he was fine. "We have to get to the castle," Nutmeg said. "who know what he'll do to my sister!" "We'll find out soon," Flashcry said. By the time the group got outside, it was dark. "Looks like you need a place to sleep," Smolder said. "I know where you can sleep, follow me." They walked for a bit, until they got to a large tent with brilliant blue stripes. "This is where you will sleep," Smolder said. "enjoy your stay." Then he was gone. Verbena walked in first, lying onto a pillow and covering herself in a blanket. The rest had settled into their sleeping places and slept. WIP Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Nightslayer the Albino NightWing) Category:Fanfictions